


Deserve To Be Happy

by astradanvers



Series: Idiot Jars [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat gets an idiot jar, Catstra, F/F, Kalex, Kara sets her straight, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat does something quite stupid in Kara's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I had two prompts for this one so I hope this meets the requests for both :)

Kara drops the jar on the desk with an unceremonious  _ clink,  _ “What’s this, Kiera?”

“No,” the younger woman says firmly, “you are not going to throw that damned wall of yours up now.”

“We’re at work.”

“And right now I don’t give a damn about it.”

“What have I -”

“Angry at work, yes I know,” Kara says, “and when I walk back out of this office I’ll be fine. Right here and now however I’m telling you this,” she leans down over the desk as if explaining something on the layout there, “you are making the dumbest decision you’ve ever made. So you owe this jar sixty bucks. You owe your wife an apology and you owe yourself the chance at being happy that you keep trying to throw away.”

She turns to walk away, return to her own office and forget that the conversation ever happened. “I don’t,” Cat says quietly, “I don’t deserve to be happy.”

Kara turns around, “A hundred dollars,” she says then, “sixty dollars for whatever you did to upset Astra and forty for the most idiotic statement I have ever heard in my life that just fell from your lips.” She steps back towards the desk, “Aunt Cat, you deserve more happiness that most. You fought your way from the bottom to the top and made a name for yourself. You do so much good in this world that no one knows about.” She shakes her head, “You are a hero to a superhero, Aunt Cat, that is not something to be frowned upon.” She smiles, “You taught me that.” She gives the jar on the desk a tap, “Pay your money and go talk to your wife, she’s turned out guest room into a dump of empty snack containers and broken things.”

Cat shakes her head, “I’ll replace -”

“We aren’t worried about that. We’re worried about the two of you.”

“Thank you,” the older woman says quietly.

“You’re family,” Kara says simply. She turns to the door again, “Love you, Aunt Cat.”

Kara is half way back to her office when she hears Cat’s quiet, “Love you too, Little One,” in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do an Idiot Jar fic where Cat gets one for some reason (Maybe doing something really risky or hurting Astra's feelings somehow idk)
> 
> Catstra and Kalex: Cat does something incredibly stupid and/or dangerous, and gets an idiot jar, not to mention an earful from Astra and the crew


End file.
